The Ultimate Treasure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette, Vivian, and Ms. Mowz go on a grand adventure together to find the ultimate treasure that the map foretells... unfortunate, none of them know what the ultimate treasure actually is. Is it sweets? Is it badges? Is it money? You'll just have to read and find out!
1. The Legendary Map

******The Ultimate Treasure**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Another adventure fanfic starring cute little Toadette... although it also stars Vivian and Ms. Mowz, so it's triple times the female action!

* * *

Toadette was going through the dark woods near Luigi's Mansion, feeling creeped out by the various different colored ghosts that were popping out of the dead, dark green trees. Toadette then fell through a dark pit below, screaming as she felt grabbed.

"Agh! Let go of me!" Toadette exclaimed as she struggled, opening her eyes to hear a giggle. "H-huh? Who's laughing?"

The shadowy figure holding her revealed itself to be Vivian, with Toadette letting out a sigh of relief.

"Phew... it's just you." Toadette commented as she puffed her cheeks up angrily. "Do you know how much you frightened me?"

Vivian giggled as she tilted her head to the right. "Oh Toadette, lighten up, I was just having fun with you." She then returned to the surface, letting go of Toadette as she held her hands together. "Anyway, look what I got!" Toadette exclaimed as she waved an old map in her right hand. "It's a special map that leads to ultimate treasure!"

"Ooh, like what?" Vivian asked as she moved her hands about, coming over to Toadette's side to look at the map.

Toadette opened the map, holding it with both of her hands as she shook her head. "Hmm... I have no idea. Maybe we should go ask a professional."

"Like Ms. Mowz!" Vivian exclaimed as she smiled, extending her arms.

Toadette turned to Vivian as she nodded her head. "That's a good point. Let's go see Ms. Mowz!" She exclaimed as she and Vivian headed to Rogueport to find Ms. Mowz.

* * *

Later at Rogueport, Vivian and Toadette were on the rooftop near the Badge Shop, with Ms. Mowz there, taking a look at the map that Toadette found.

"Hmm... yes, indeed, this is interesting!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed as she bounced about, moving her right hand about as she faced Toadette and Vivian. "This ultimate treasure sounds intriguing, indeed! You just have to bring me along for me to sniff out those badges!"

"...Badges?" Toadette and Vivian both mused in unison, glancing at each other as they didn't know what to make of Ms Mowz's peep.

Ms. Mowz chuckled as she waved her left hand. "Oh, I meant badges on the way, you two silly girls. Anyway, I will accompany you on your adventure."

"Yay!" Toadette and Vivian exclaimed as they hugged each other, with Ms. Mowz chuckling, deciding to go and get Admiral Bobbery to take them out to sea.


	2. From Bobbery To Frankly

Toadette, Vivian, and Ms. Mowz went to the pier to see that Admiral Bobbery had come back from another adventure out on sea, jumping onto the pier as he approached the three girls, with Cortez's head still floating on the ship.

"Ahoy, Vivian and Ms. Mowz!" Admiral Bobbery exclaimed as he then turned to see Toadette, chuckling. "Oh, aren't you the plucky young Toadette?"

Toadette giggled as she placed her hands behind her back. "Yep, that's me!" She then moved her hands about. "Anyway, we need you to help sail us across the sea."

"Is that so?" Bobbery mused as he nodded his head. "Do you know where the map leads to?"

Vivian frowned as she shook her head, holding her hands. "Sadly... no. We went to see you first so that we could have someone to sail us."

Bobbery murmured as he took a look at the map Toadette had, glancing back up at the three girls. "You lasses might want to show this to old Frankly..."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ms. Mowz complimented as she faced Toadette and Vivian. "Come on, girls, let's get going!"

Toadette and Vivian nodded their heads in agreement as they followed Ms. Mowz to the center of the port town. Bobbery then turned to Cortez.

"Well, I better go and prepare for another vessel for these girls," Bobbery stated as he bobbed back and forth.

Cortez faced Bobbery as he continued floating in mid air. "Amigo, why do you need a new ship?"

"Well, no offense to you at all, Cortez, but I feel that these females might prefer a smaller ship." Bobbery remarked as he blinked. "You understand, right?"

"Si, amigo, I do." Cortez commented as he nodded, understanding Bobbery entirely.

* * *

Several minutes later, the trio of girls were at Professor Frankly's place on the eastern side of Rogueport, with Frankly looking at the map.

"Hmm... this is interesting..." Frankly commented as he looked at the map thoroughly. "It's like the map for the Thousand Year Door, this is..."

"Yes, professor, we know." Ms. Mowz commented as she moved her hands about. "Can you tell us anything about it?"

Frankly glanced up at the trio of females. "Well... it's going to be quite a while, so you girls should go walking about in town."

Toadette, Vivian, and Ms. Mowz all groaned as they looked up at the ceiling in annoyance, heading out of Frankly's home while the Goomba professor tried his best to decipher where the location the map was directing to was.


End file.
